Pups Save a Show
October 20, 2014 14 November, 2014 November 22, 2014 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Ghost | next = Pups Save an Ace}} "Pups Save a Show" is the 2nd half of the 5th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on October 20, 2014, 14 November, 2014 in the UK, and November 22, 2014 in Canada. The Pups are going to put on a Medieval play in town square, but Cap'n Turbot's castle stage prop ends up collapsing and trapping him! Ryder and the PAW Patrol have to save Turbot, along with Marshall in his new FIRST MEDICAL RESPONSE GEAR. Marshall then has to save the SHOW when Chase gets sick and can't play the lead role! The episode opens at the Lookout as the pups prepare for a play based off of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Chase plays the lead role as King Arthur, while the rest of the pups portray his knights. Chase has his lines memorized well, but it seems he has a bit of a cough to deal with. Meanwhile, at the stage, Mayor Goodway is checking up on Cap'n Turbot, who's busy putting the finishing touches on the set. Suddenly, catastrophe hits as the stage collapses on the Captain and buries him under it. Although the Captain seems fine, his arm feels funny, indicating it might be broken. The Mayor quickly calls Ryder to let him know. Back at the Lookout, Ryder gets the Mayor's call for help and summons the pups. As Marshall heads for the elevator, his helmet's visor blinds him again so he ends up crashing into the other pups and knocking off his helmet along with Skye's, Zuma's, Rubble's, and Rocky's, landing them in a neat stack on top of the pups' dog pile. As Marshall jokes that at least he can see now, the team heads up, with Marshall decked out in his medical gear. Once topside, Chase says his usual lines with reporting for duty, but with some coughing involved. Once Ryder briefs the pups, the orders are handed out: Marshall will come to check Cap'n Turbot for injuries, Chase and Rubble will help with clearing the stage equipment off of him. However, before deployment, Ryder worries about Chase when he coughs again, but Chase assures he's fine. With that, the pups deploy, and when Rubble lands in his digger, while the front-end loader deploys as normal, the driller on the back has been switched out for a grapple crane to help with the cleanup. Once Ryder deploys, with the red-and-blue lights on Chase's truck and Marshall's ambulance blazing and their sirens blaring, the team rushes to the stage. The other pups soon show up, and cleanup gets underway. While Rubble clears away the larger pieces with the grapple crane, Chase is brought in to clear the smaller pieces with his winch. In an interesting move, Chase leaves his emergency lights blinking during his part in clearing the stage off of Cap'n Turbot. The only lights on his truck not blinking are the little red and blue lights on his front bumper, which is soon switched out for the one with his winch, which already has its lights blinking when it comes out from behind the grill of the truck. Once Cap'n Turbot is unburied, Marshall quickly swoops in with his stretcher to check Cap'n Turbot out for injury. The only injury to the Captain is a sprained wrist, which Marshall wraps up in a bandage. However, the Captain still needs to finish rebuilding the stage, but with the pups taking over since he was in no position to do it himself, they have it finished in no time. However, Chase starts coughing again, and now, his voice sounds weak. Worried, Ryder has Marshall look Chase over. Marshall is excited to be treating two patients in one day, and gets right to work. Marshall's diagnosis is not good: Chase is running a fever, and he's losing his voice as well after Marshall takes Chase's temperature and checks his heartbeat with a stethoscope. With Chase sick with both a "puppy cold" and laryngitis, the doctor's orders from Marshall are clear: Chase is unable to perform in the play and must return to the Lookout to be cared for by Katie. Chase is upset about being unable to perform, and soon there's the matter of who will take his place in the lead role. Marshall is selected to take Chase's place since he helped Chase with learning all his lines, so Marshall has them memorized as well. Marshall is hesitant, but when Chase asks him to do it for him, Marshall agrees. Chase is soon back home at the Lookout under Katie's care, but is upset he'll miss the play. Katie assures him he won't, as Ryder is able to transmit the play to the Lookout for Chase and Katie to watch via the Pup Pad. The play goes as planned, as Skye, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky introduce themselves as King Arthur's knights, Sir Scoops-a-lot (Rubble), Sir Dive-a-lot (Zuma), Sir Scratch-a-lot (Rocky), and Lady Fly-a-lot (Skye). When it comes time for Marshall to take the stage, he doesn't respond at first. When he does, he runs back offstage in a bad case of stage fright. With Skye's help, Marshall does his best to remember his lines, but minces them up at first before he gains enough confidence to recite them perfectly, with Skye offering that extra boost of encouragement to help him with his self-confidence. The play is a success, everyone is proud of the pups, especially Marshall, and back at the Lookout, Chase cheers Marshall on before Katie orders him back to bed to recover, much to his disappointment as he trudges off-screen with a disappointed sigh as the episode fades to black. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter (cameo) *Jake (cameo) *Precious' Owner (cameo) *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Precious' Owner's Mom (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) *Justina Goodway (cameo) First Responders : Use his winch rope and hook to move the wall pieces. : Use his crane and claw to lift the broken pieces. : Use his X-Ray screen to make sure Cap'n Turbot isn't hurt. Afterwards, check Chase for sickness, give his diagnosis, and sub for Chase in the play when Chase is too sick to perform. Backups , , and : Help rebuild the castle set. Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episode where all the pups are used Category:Episodes where Rocky gets called for backup Category:Episodes where Zuma gets called for backup Category:Episodes where Skye gets called for backup Category:Protected Pages